Red King
}} The Red King is the ruler of Wonderland who married Anastasia, a woman who tried to rob him. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} The King holds a ball exclusive to only the elite members of Wonderland society, and he is surprised to see there a woman who he has never met, Anastasia, thinking he knew every woman within his royal court. A conversation is soon stricken up between the Ana and the intrigued King, but as the two of them share champagne, her boyfriend Will Scarlet is caught stealing food from the buffet. It is then revealed that Ana stole her dress from a noblewoman's carriage, and the King is saddened to have to throw the two of them out for gatecrashing. The next night, he catches someone trying to steal the crown jewels from the cabinet in which they're cased in - the woman is Anastasia. Having previously admired the boldness of her sneaking into his ball, he asks Ana what would possess her to try and steal from him, which is a whole other thing. She tries to justify herself, pointing out that he's rich and she's poor; he doesn't need the jewels whereas she does to survive. The King tells the girl that that is social order, but suggests that instead of stealing the jewels, she simply owned them. Ana asks what she would need to do to make that happen, and the King requests her hand... in marriage. Liking the way she looks in a crown and knowing that she'll never get anywhere in life with Will dragging her down, Anastasia accepts, much to the delight of the King who believes she "fits the bill" for a perfect Queen. He then announces his royal fiancée before his people, much to the devastation of Will who was expecting to run away with the crown jewels once his girlfriend had robbed them. Shortly before her nuptials, Anastasia meets not only the Tweedles, her personal servants, but also Cora, the Queen of Hearts, who has accepted the invitation to the wedding, despite the fact that she and the Red King don't see eye to eye on practically anything. Ana soon realizes it's because Cora is adept of using magic, and the King believes royals shouldn't do such a thing, as it separates them from their subjects. Cora believes some separation is essential, and states that she sees much of herself in the young Anastasia, showcasing a type of motherly support towards the bride-to-be. The Queen offers to teach Ana how to use magic, which the latter declines, respectfully. However, after a little persuasion Cora teaches her how to dabble with magic, drawing from her inner anger, under the presumption that soon enough the King shouldn't be much of an impediment for Ana's use of her newfound powers. Also, at some point, the Red King becomes unfaithful to Anastasia while she becomes aware he is using the castle's underground passageways to transport his "companions" in and out without being seen. It's heavily implied that Anastasia killed him later. Category:Episodic Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Kings Category:Deceased Characters